Coming Home Again
by Ronsart
Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper are siblings. Bella has just returned home to Seattle after being abroad for over a year. Bella is a profiler for the FBI and has been pursuing a serial killer that turns out to be someone that no one would suspect. ExB, EmxR eve
1. Chapter 1

Bella, Emmett and Jasper are siblings. Bella has just returned home to Seattle after being abroad for over a year. Bella is a profiler for the FBI and has been pursuing a serial killer that turns out to be someone that no one would suspect. ExB, EmxR (eventually), JxA. Rated NC-17 for later chapters.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_______________________________________________________________________________

(Prologue)

RPOV:

The day hadn't started off well at all. Emmett had arrived at the office an hour earlier looking as if someone had killed his puppy. He'd barely spoken a word to any of them when he'd come in and she'd noticed there were dark red rings around his eyes when he did make eye contact with any of them.

She wasn't sitting in on the meeting with the ad agency today, this was Emmett's baby and he'd wanted to fly solo on this one. It seemed to be going well; at least no one had left the board room in an uproar. She knew that Emmett was extremely particular with any company that wanted to handle their PR. Alice had left her several voice mails but she hadn't had time to check any of them. Tanya, Emmett's secretary and current love interest, was supposed to be screening the calls today but she was no where to be found.

She had just sat down at her desk when her phone rang. "Rosalie Hale", she answered almost breathless into the phone and her eyes shot up into her hairline at the male voice on the other end. Jasper and Emmett were brother's and shared a penthouse with their youngest sister Bella. Bella had only recently returned home, both brothers' were fiercely protective of their younger sibling and her homecoming had brightened their spirits immensely.

"Jasper, calm down. I can't understand you. What is going on?" She calmly replied back into the phone. He'd been practically screaming into the phone when she'd answered it and she hadn't been able to understand a word he was saying. It was completely out of character for him to behave this way. Jasper, out of them all, was the calmest and even tempered of the Swan clan and to hear him almost hysterical was worrying to say the least.

"I can't get past Emmett's bulldog on the phone. Tanya keeps hanging up on me. I need Emmett downstairs NOW! Bella's been shot. I don't know what her condition is, if they've stabilized her. I can't…" His voice broke and I could tell he was crying.

"Jasper, calm down….pull up in front of the building and I'll have Emmett down in 5 minutes."

I hung up the phone and dashed from my office, going into Emmett's on the way to the board room to pick up his jacket, keys and cell phone before sprinting down the hallway. I didn't even knock on the door before pushing it open to the surprise of the gathered. Emmett stopped mid-stride and looked at me curiously. He knew I wouldn't interrupt his meeting with something trivial. I bent down and whispered into his ear the news that Jasper had given me and he was on his feet and out of the door with no explanations given.

I knew the best thing to do was finish this meeting for him and then I would join him at the hospital.

I took a deep breath and…"Gentleman, please forgive the interruption. Emmett had a family emergency that he had to attend to. Now..Where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is still really rough. I'm on the look-out for a beta, if anyone wants to volunteer please PM me. Thanks for reading so far. This spawned from a dream and I had to get it out of my head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

_____________________________________________

_(6 weeks prior)_

Home.

I stood on the street looking up at the building that housed the apartment I shared with my brothers and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. I had been living out of suitcases for the past year, eating restaurant food and sleeping in strange beds.

It was good to be home. I had decided to surprise my two siblings; I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when I walked in. Collecting my bags, I walked up to the door to my apartment and the doorman opened the large glass door for me. "Miss Swan, it's so good to see you again."

"Alfred" I have the elderly man a nod as I entered and went straight to the elevators. The bulk of my luggage would be arriving the next day and all I had with me currently was my carryon and a rolling suitcase. I only needed my essentials as I wouldn't be starting back at the office until the next week. The ride up on the elevator seemed to take forever; I was getting anxious to see my brothers. The last time I'd been able to spend any length of time with Jasper and Emmett had been two months ago when they visited me in London and even then it had only been for a few days.

Emmett had taken over the family business, Swan Industries. It was one of the largest real estate firms in the nation. Jasper was the curator at the Burke Museum of Natural History and Culture. Neither of them were pleased when I joined the Bureau, Emmett had assumed that I would join him in the family business and Jasper wanted me to pursue a career with my writing. No one had expected me to take a position with the FBI, they hadn't really paid close attention when I changed my major in college, but here I was. One of the youngest profilers with the Bureau and one of the most respected. It hadn't taken me long to rise in the ranks.

My cell phone rang, breaking me from my current train of thought and I smiled at the name that appeared. "Seth, it's been an entire hour since I last spoke with you. You can't tell me that you miss me already". I chuckled into the phone. Seth was my contact at the Bureau in Seattle and had been instrumental in having me reassigned to my home town. He was also one of my closest friends; we'd graduated the academy together. "Bella, I just wanted to remind you to check your email when you get settled. I forwarded the files to you so that you could get a head start before Monday." Seth knew me too well. I never liked going into a case unprepared. I was always one step ahead when it came to research and this was proving to be one of the toughest cases I would have to face.

"I already planned to sit down tonight after I spend time with the boys. Don't worry. I'll see you Monday"

"No worries, call if you need anything Bells. It's good to have you back" Seth replied and I found myself smiling again.

"Thanks Seth"

I hung up the phone just as the elevator doors were opening and quickly moved to my front door. Quietly, I slipped my key into the door and opened it. As I stepped inside it was nice to see that nothing had really changed. The boys must have taken my advice and hired a cleaning service when I left as the apartment was spotless. I placed my keys in the bowl at the stand in the entryway and left my luggage there. Progressing down the hall towards the middle of the apartment, I could hear sounds of whooping and yelling from the games room. Typical Emmett. He was always a boisterous one, especially if they were playing games on one of the many games consoles we owned. Twenty six years old and my eldest brother was still vey much a large child.

I peeked my head into the living room and found it empty, from there I could see into the kitchen and the light was off, telling me that they were all in the game room. I kicked my shoes off so that the clicking of my heels wouldn't give me away and slipped quietly down the hallway towards the male voices. The hallway was dark and hid me well as I came up to the door and peeked around the corner and almost gave myself away by laughing at the sight before me.

Jasper was sitting Indian style on the couch, controller in hand and he had a horrible scowl on his face. Emmett had taken up residence in the large leather recliner off to the side but was halfway off the chair, pumping his fist in the air laughing. "In your FACE little brother". Apparently he'd just kicked the crap out of Jasper's character on the fighting game they were playing, my hand covered my mouth at their antics…a movement caught my eye. Edward was sitting in the matching recliner and desperately trying to hide his amusement behind his hands. Edward and Jasper met in college and had instantly become fast friends. He was still as beautiful as I remembered him…I'd always had a small crush on Edward but he'd treated me like his kid sister even though he and Jasper were only a year older than me.

I tore my gaze away from the Greek god to my brothers again and cleared my throat, coming into view and leaning against the frame of the door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"It seems nothing changes around here"

Emmett was the first to speak, almost spitting the drink he'd taken from his beer bottle out. He jumped up from the chair, tossing his controller to the ground and picked me up in a massive bear hug. "BELLA! OHMYGODWHENDIDYOUGETHERE?!"

"Emmett" I said pounding on his back but smiling none-the-less. "I need air!" He chuckled and loosened his hold on me, but only just. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight, it was so good to see them. This was home. "I missed you big brother"

Emmett put me down, his smile threatening to crack his face in two and it wasn't a moment before Jasper scooped me up and I squealed..wrapping my arms around him just as tightly. "Bells, my god you are a sight for sore eyes"

After Jasper put me down and backed away I noticed Edward was standing behind the two, obviously waiting on his chance for a hug. He walked up cautiously and slipped his arms around me. When he pulled me to his chest I felt a jolt of electricity pass between us and I pulled back slightly, looking up at his emerald green eyes. The surprise in his eyes matched what I was feeling but he gave me his trademark crooked grin.

"Hey there.." He replied a little breathlessly.

"Hey yourself"

Yes, it was definitely good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but an unhealthy obsession with Edward.

**BPOV**

That night spent catching up with my brothers and Edward was hands down, the best night I'd spent in a long while. After another round of bone crushing hugs, Jasper and Emmett let me go long enough for me to change into a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white wife beater. While I changed Emmett disappeared into the kitchen for some snacks and a beer for me.

I settled into the couch beside Jasper, remembering just how comfortable these things were. We had designed the game room with comfort in mind. Deep black leather couches with high armrests. Two large black leather recliners flanked the couch. There was a large coffee table that housed the game consoles and the wires ran under the carpet from the table so that the boys could run about the room and not trip over anything. There was a large, wall mounted, flat screen TV that dominated the wall. The only other decorations in this room where various team jerseys that I'd had framed for the boys. The west wall was nothing but windows and it gave us an incredible view of the Seattle skyline.

"So, little sister, why didn't you call us and let us pick you up at the airport?" Emmett said as he came back into the room and handed me my beer. I smirked at him and took a healthy drink before I answered him.

"I wanted to surprise you two, plus I didn't want a huge scene at the airport. You two tend to go over the top where I'm concerned"

Edward chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Jasper feigned a pout and Emmett looked flabbergasted. "Besides, it was too much fun surprising you both this way"

"How long are you home for?" Jasper looked at me hopefully and I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Well, I've been reassigned permanently to the Seattle office so you guys are stuck with me" His beaming smile warmed my heart and Emmett let out a whoop.

"That's great Bella! No more eating out or having the maid cook for us. I've missed your home cooked meals and it will be nice to have you around again. I wasn't kidding when I said I missed you. I don't like it when you're not here where we can keep an eye on you". I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Emmett. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I could take care of myself. For the moment, I wasn't going to complain. I'd missed both of them too much to have this old argument with them. Before they could start to question me on the assignment I'd been given I launched into sister mode and began to question them.

"So when do I get to meet this Alice of yours Jazz? " Alice had been all Jasper could talk about during our phone conversations over the past few weeks and I was eager to meet the girl that had captured my brother's interest so completely. "Well, we were supposed to double tomorrow night with Em and Tanya but what if we have the girls over for dinner and you can meet them then. I don't think Alice would mind. How does that sound Em?" Jasper looked over at Emmett and I could see him weighing his options heavily. Emmett sounded a bit reluctant when he answered and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, Tanya shouldn't mind. I've been promising her a night on the town but since Bella is home I think she'll understand"

Edward spoke up before I had the chance, a dark look on his face. "I don't see why she'd give you any trouble. This is Bella we're talking about. If she wants to fit in with the family she's going to have to meet Bella sometime and it would be rude of her to give you any grief about it"

Their reactions confused me, looking between the boys I could tell there was some tension over this Tanya and it made me want to meet her for myself. I had never interfered with my brothers' love life and didn't plan on doing so now, but I was just as protective over them as they were me and wouldn't stand for them to be in a relationship with a controlling female.

"Em, if it's going to cause problems we can do this another night. I'm home now and there will be plenty of opportunities for me to meet Tanya. It is short notice and you guys had no idea I was coming home"

"No, Bella it's fine. I want you to meet her. I'm sure you'll love her and vice versa"

Edward smirked and took a drink from his bottle and Jasper muttered something under his breath that I didn't catch. I didn't like the vibe that I was getting, but decided I would reserve judgment for myself until after meeting this girl.

"Let me go call Alice and let her know, I know she'll be thrilled" Jasper said as he got up from the couch and went into the hallway to make his phone call. "Yeah, I'll go call Tanya now. I doubt she's gone to bed yet" Emmett said as he followed suit. After they both exited the room I looked over at Edward and cocked a brow at him.

"Well that was interesting. I take it Tanya's not popular with the group?"

Edward chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Just wait until you meet her."

"Hmph" Was all the reply I gave him while I finished off my beer. "You're coming tomorrow right?" Edward nodded his head and it caused a small flutter in my stomach when he flashed me that crooked grin again. "So, how are things at the hospital? Have you decided if you're going to go into private practice yet?"

Edward settled back into his chair again and looked thoughtful at my question. "I haven't made a decision yet. I'm enjoying what I do now, so there's no rush. Carlisle had mentioned that we could go into practice together but we haven't really had time to have an in-depth conversation about it. I know it would please Esme if we went into business together"

"I'm sure. How are they by the way" I loved Edward's parents. They had practically adopted all of us. While they could never fill the void left by our parents they had always treated all of us like family. Our parents had died in a plane crash a few weeks after I'd graduated high school. It had been difficult for all of us. Emmett still refused to talk about those weeks following the funeral.

"Very well, Esme is still designing but she doesn't take on as many clients as she used to. Carlisle is still at the hospital but is working fewer hours as well. They ask about you all the time. I know they're going to want to see you soon now that you're back in town"

"I'll have to call Esme and have lunch before I jump back into the grind. We'll have to have them both for dinner. I've missed them too" I couldn't help the yawn that erupted and Edward chuckled again.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed soon" I stuck my tongue out at Edward and we both laughed at my childish antics. Emmett and Jasper came back into the room then. Emmett looked troubled but I didn't question him on it. Jasper smiled at me as he settled down beside me again. "Alice can't wait until tomorrow. She's excited to meet you; I'm surprised you couldn't hear her squeals in here"

We all laughed at that and Emmett suggested we put in a movie. Edward often crashed in our spare bedroom so no one had to worry about leaving anytime soon. Emmett put in Eagle Eye and we settled down to watch it. It wasn't long into the movie that I felt my eyes getting heavy so I settled a pillow on Jasper's lap, laying my head upon it and making myself comfortable. It wasn't long after that that I felt my eyes closing and the last thing I remember is feeling a blanket being draped over me.

**JPOV**

It was so good having Bella home, after Emmett put in the movie it wasn't long before Bella was out. I looked down at my baby sister and smiled. She looked so peaceful in her sleep; I'd taken to running my fingers through her hair. Something that had always soothed her in the past. Our mother used to do that to soothe Bella to sleep when we were children and it was one sure way to get her to sleep. I glanced up at Edward and he was watching her with an intense look in his eye. You'd have to be blind not to see how he felt about Bella. In college, he'd hidden his infatuation with her under the guise of his 'big brother attitude'. He'd become just as protective of her as we were but Emmett and I knew how he felt about her. In truth, I couldn't ask for anyone better for Bella. I knew that he'd treat her well and would never let anything happen to her.

I think he was afraid of how Emmett would take it. Em had always made it clear that no one was good enough for Bella in his eyes. Her track record with men hadn't been the best and it didn't help matters where Emmett was concerned. She always seem to find the wolf in sheep's clothing. After two very nasty break up's, Bella had decided to cool it in regards to the dating scene for a while. I knew she was focusing on her career but she needed to take time out to have a life once in a while.

I was excited to have her meet Alice. I knew Bella would adore her; it was hard not to adore Alice. She was one large ball of energy but she had a tender heart and I had fallen her for almost the moment I'd met her. Alice was just as eager to meet Bella. I'd always made it known that my sister was one of the most important things to me. She would always come before anything else in my life and Alice understood that. Emmett and I had always tried to take care of Bella, it was a promise we'd made to our father a long time ago and we took that vow seriously, especially after the crash.

"I'm going to put Bella to bed and then hit the sack myself guys" I spoke up quietly, not wanting to wake my sister.

Emmett nodded and Edward stood up as I did, careful not to jostle Bella too much. After I got to my feet I picked Bella up, she murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up. I nodded a goodnight to the others and carried her down the hallway to her room. The only people that had been in Bella's room where the cleaning staff, since we never knew when Bella would come home we made sure that it was cleaned twice a week and the sheets where laundered and changed often. I put her to bed and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Night Bells, love you little sister"

It didn't take me long to get settled after I made my way back to my room. I couldn't wait until tomorrow and have the two most important women in my life meet for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

____________________________________

**BPOV**

The apartment was quiet when I woke the next morning. I was a little surprised to find myself in bed, but it wouldn't have been the first time one of my brothers had carried me to bed. The clock next to the bed registered 6:30 A.M. and I grumbled, even though I was used to waking up that early I still didn't care for it. As soon as my feet hit the floor my morning routine reinstated itself. Pulling my hair up into a pony tail and changing into my workout clothes, I made my way down the hall to the gym. It was one of the perks of having this apartment, the home gym made it much easier to work out in the mornings.

My work out consisted of 45 minutes on the treadmill and then 15 minutes of cool down stretches. I'd lost most of my awkward teenage clumsiness long ago thankfully or my morning routines would have resulted in more trips to the emergency room than I cared to make. I wrapped a towel around my neck, wiping the perspiration from my face as I made my way to the kitchen. The next item on the agenda was coffee…nice and black. It seemed Edward and my brothers had left for work already, which was nice. The apartment was quiet and I wanted to take some time and go over the files that Seth had sent me so I took my coffee and laptop into the library.

My cell phone jumping across the table caused me to jump and I couldn't help but laugh at myself. Emmett's name flashed across the screen and I noticed that I'd been at it for more than three hours looking over all of the information Seth had sent to me.

"Hey Em, what's up?" A little surprised that he was calling me at this time of day. I still had a bit of time before I needed to start preparing for our dinner this evening.

"Bella, please don't be angry. Tanya suggested that instead of a small dinner that we invite a few friends over. Jacob and Leah are in town and I know they'll want to see you." I couldn't help the groan that left my lips. It wasn't that I didn't want to see our friends; I just wasn't up to a big gathering so soon after getting into town. Emmett knew I wouldn't be happy about a large gathering but he kept going. "Alice agreed to come over and help you get set up and she's already hired a bartender and…"

"Hired a bartender?" immediately cutting my brother off. "Em, just how many people are coming over here tonight?"

"Well, I'm not sure Bells; Tanya's been on the phone for a while this morning calling people. It'll be fun I promise" for a no nonsense executive Emmett was whining like a teenager now and I sighed in defeat. "Ok, fine but you owe me big time"

"Thanks Bella! You'll have fun, I swear it. I've got to go I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. Love you!"

"Love you too Em" _Damn_, a party. It took a few minutes to close everything down and make sure my files were secure, only once my laptop was safely in my room did I wander into the bathroom to shower.

I'd just wrapped a towel around my head when I heard the alert on my cell beep, signaling that I had a text message.

_B_

_Alice will be over soon, she has a key to the apartment so don't freak when she lets herself in. She's going to help set up for this party Emmett has planned. Please don't be mad. I'll see you soon. Love you!_

_J_

"Bella?" A female voice came from the hallway just as I'd finished reading the text message. Next came a knock on my bedroom door and I wrapped my robe around myself, it was thinner than I would have liked but it covered the important parts. The hem coming to the tops of my thighs.

"Come in" Just as Alice's head poked in the room. I plastered a smile on my face and stuck my hand out for Alice to take. She surprised me when she stepped up to me and wrapped me in a large hug.

"It's so good to meet you Bella! I'm Alice, I'm sorry for just barging in here like this but I couldn't wait! Jasper has told me so many nice things about you. I just know we'll be the best of friends"

It was really hard not to like Alice; she was the most genuine person I'd ever met. I was really good at reading people and in just the first few moments I found myself smiling more than I had in a very long time. Alice retreated into the kitchen so I could put something on and I changed into a pair of sweats, not wanting to get ready too early. Taking the time to brush my hair out so that it could air dry, I wandered into our large kitchen a few moments later to find Alice hard at work. She was making room in our massive refrigerator for something and I found my curiosity getting the better of me.

"I ordered a few party trays; I thought it'd be best to put them in here until people start arriving." She closed the door when she was finished arranging things and gave me a warm smile. "Jazz said that you'd be unhappy that Emmett had decided to throw this party. I'm really surprised to be honest. But I'm sure a lot of that was Tanya's doing. Have you met her yet?"

I shook my head; I was starting to really get a bad taste in my mouth for Tanya. Everything I'd heard so far did not paint her in a positive light, but for Emmett I needed to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, she's nice enough. I think you just need to get past the tough exterior. I'm sure she's a wonderful person underneath it all. Emmett wouldn't be with someone that didn't have a kind heart, right?"

I hoped she was right. The next few hours were spent getting to know Alice, she told me about her time at Northwestern. Her parents had hoped that Alice would follow in their footsteps and become a lawyer. She certainly was tenacious and used to getting her way. I had no doubt that Alice was not one to lose no matter what argument she found herself in. She was very passionate about fashion and design, it was really refreshing to hear her go on and on about different designers.

She then told me how she met my brother. Jasper had literally run over her in a coffee shop one afternoon. He'd gone from offering to pay for her dry cleaning to taking her on their first date all in the same day. It seemed that they had instant chemistry and she seemed to adore her brother. She practically glowed when she spoke about him and it really made me happy to hear it. They were both very lucky to have found each other.

We lost track of time and it was Alice that noticed the time. "Oh my! We only have two hours to get ready and have everything set up!" I couldn't imagine how long it would take the woman to get ready but I wasn't prepared to argue with her. She disappeared into Jasper's room and me into mine to get ready. I had declined Alice's offer to help me get ready, I was perfectly able to dress myself for a party but it was sweet of her to offer.

It took a little over an hour for the food to arrive and Alice took charge of getting everything in order. She seemed to be in her element as she began to place the food out on the table in our formal dining room.

"Honey, I'm hoooommme" Emmett's voice boomed from the hallway.


End file.
